


Guardian Angel

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: Contrary to common belief, Namikaze Minato didn't grow up as an only child. His younger sister, Namikaze Takara, also trained in the ways of the ninja; however, she was sent on a journey with her sensei and team that took her away from the village throughout the years that her brother was Hokage. After traveling the world, she returns to a much different Leaf Village than the one she knew.





	1. Lord Fourth

Her brother had asked them to return. Danger was headed towards the village and they needed aid. Her brother needed help. She needed to get there as quickly as possible. The village depended on it. 

They were a day out from the Leaf Village when the dreaded news arrived. A single black ops leaf shinobi dressed in all black had tracked down their team. "I have a message for Namikaze Takara."

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Lord Fourth..... Lord Fourth is dead."

Those very words hit her as if someone had struck her with chidori. She nearly fell backwards and onto her butt. Immense pain swirled throughout her body. The news had settled uneasily in her stomach. He was dead. Her brother. The one that had always looked out for her when their parents were gone. Blinking back the tears, she turned away from the messenger that had delivered the news to her. Minato and Kushina. Both were taken away from this world. 

"And their child?" she had asked.

"Kushina's child. Not Lord Fourth's." The messenger's eyes frosted over with much hatred. "That demon child is not your concern."

"Demon?" Two blue eyes blinked. 

"The child has been placed in the care of the Third Hokage." The messenger paused, trying to read Takara's facial expression. "There is no reason for your team to return."

Blue eyes blinked again and then she darted away from the messenger and her team. Her feet moved quicker and quicker, carrying her away from the news. She needed to get away from this as quickly as possible. When she was deep within the forest and completely alone (or so she thought), she fell to her feet and the tears started to roll down her cheek uncontrollably. "Min....Minato... I'm sorry. I'm too late. I'm so sorry. I have failed you." Her chest heaved and the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Takara?" asked a voice.

She looked up with reddened eyes to find the white haired ninja... Minato's student. Kakashi. He was only a few years older than her. "Ka... Kakashi?" She began shaking her head. "It can't be true... It has to be a lie.... right?" Takara forced a smile to her lips but the more she smiled, the more it hurt. Kakashi's neutral expression didn't change, causing Takara's shoulders to shake even more. It was true. Her brother was dead. "No....." she cried, covering her face so he wouldn't see her cry. 

"Takara," he spoke and she suddenly felt him pulling her into an embrace. He didn't say anything else. Instead he just held her for what seemed like the longest of hours.


	2. Him

It had been ages since she had seen _him_. The last time Takara had seen him was… was that awful night. He had changed a lot. Gotten older… and taller. Broader shoulders. White hair..... Sharrigan eye. However, he still was the same masked man. Heh. A smile crept onto her lips as she saw him saunter to the sidelines with his team for the Chunin exams. 

Might Guy noticed her first. “Namikaze Takara.” Heart eyes soon followed.

She approached with her head held high though the crowd of young ninja and their mentors watching them. Lord Third saw her next. Then she turned to glance, feeling more eyes on her,and then she saw him watching her. Kakashi was watching her. 

“Guy. Kakashi,” she said as she watched Lord Third nod to her as she took her place on the balcony. Guy brightened at her appearance. Meanwhile Kakashi looked bored as ever still. 

Kakashi turned his ever straight face towards her. “Kara, you’re here. It’s been a while.” A small smile pressed on his thin lips as he called her a nickname that she had not heard in years.

The use of her nickname brought a smirk to her lips. “Missed me, Kakashi?” 

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and glanced at her for a little longer. His shrug insinuated that he hadn’t but his glance. The concern intermingled with the sparkle of a smile present showed his true feelings. He had missed her but he wouldn't admit it so easily.

"I missed you, Takara!" interrupted Guy to Kakashi's slight annoyance. He didn't show his annoyance though. Instead he kept the same blank facial expression and turned away from the interaction.

"Aw thanks Guy! I suppose Kakashi didn't miss me."

Guy laughed. "Oh I wouldn't say that. He talked about you the other ni-"

Kakashi interrupted. "I suppose I have. We were talking about you over ramen the other day."

"Over me? I'm flattered to have made such an impression on you, Kakashi." Takara offered him a smile and then turned her gaze to watch the matches filled with new potential students. Her blue eyes stopped on a blonde haired boy who stood next to Kakashi. The boy looked so much like her brother.... Too much like her brother. She froze. 

"Guy-sensei!" called a voice as Takara paused as her eyes focused on her brother's doppelgänger. That must have been the boy. That must have been.... Naruto. The boy turned away from her and Kakashi and began walking away from them. Panic set in for Takara and she was reminded of the time her brother left home for his very first mission. She had been only four at the time but had been terrified at the idea of him leaving her. 

"Minato?" she whispered and was about to call out to him when Kakashi grabbed her hand. She glanced at him as he held a single finger up to her lips, hushing her. 

"No," he whispered. "He cannot know. He is not ready."

She shook her head. "But...."

"You know the rules, Takara."

"Kakashi....." she began but noticed Lord Third's eyes on them. "You're grasping my hand too firmly." Kakashi removed his hand from hers. He had not been grabbing her hand with much force. 

"Kakashi-sensei, is this your girlfriend?" asked a young pink haired girl with widened eyes.

This statement grabbed the blonde boy's attention. "KAKASHI SENSEI HAS A GIRLFRIEND???? OOOOOH."

"Takara... Are you dating Kakashi?" asked Guy with a frown causing both Kakashi and Takara to blush bright red.

"Uhh... uhhh...." This was going to be a hard situation for both of them to talk their way out of, wasn't it? 


	3. Stay

Takara glanced at Kakashi as she tried to determine what she could say to decrease the rising awkward feeling that she perceived in the room. His students’ interest had piqued in her and Kakashi was speechless. Finally she found the words. She slipped a hand behind him and fake gasped, “Kakashi, I thought you weren’t going to tell anyone about us.” The kids bought into it while Kakashi’s facial expression remained the same. Guy, on the other hand, looked extremely upset.

“Kakashi, you didn’t tell me you were dating anyone....” He frowned. “I should know who my rival is both as a ninja and as a man.” 

He tried his hardest to fight off a blush which thankfully was covered by his mask. “I.., it’s... not...” began Kakashi who was then nudged by Takara to keep quiet. He paused and then his eyes stopped on his students then Guy and then finally Takara. “Kara....” he spoke and then wrapped an arm around her. It felt normal to him to have her so close.

The pink haired girl squealed. “She _IS_ your girlfriend. I knew it! I knew it!”

“Sakura- I....” began Kakashi once more but was silenced by the girl’s squeals. He sighed and then just decided to wrap his arm around Takara. 

“Naruto! Sasuke!!” The pink haired girl ran off. She turned her gaze to the two boys that the girl approached. The dark haired boy with a cool approach who reminded her of Kakashi with how he stood and looked so much so like his elder brother. Itachi Uchiha. She closed her eyes momentarily and looked at the blonde boy. He was loud but he was alive. 

Takara took a step away from Kakashi and out of his grasp, turning to face him so that the young ones couldn’t see her facial expression. “So that is Naruto.... He’s so much like Kushina.... He inherited some of her personality.” And like Minato in looks... She took a step away from Kakashi, feeling her hands begin to tremble. She hadn’t felt this way in years.... She felt a hand take hers.

_Kakashi._

He was holding her hand and.... She paused..... Oh.. and the look he gave her. The way he seemed to stare into her very being as if he knew her more than anyone else in the world. More than herself... From that look, she knew already what he meant. He still cared. “Kara.....” he spoke as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

"Kakashi..." she turned away so he would not see how emotional she was getting. A ninja never shows.... She reached into her pocket, pulling out a fan that had been gifted to her, and then tried to cover her face. She needed to conceal her feelings. If she showed emotion, then she would risk the boys life... That was what the elder ninja had told her. She felt the tears rise more behind her eyes. Images flooded her mind. Blonde spiky hair, big smile, bright blue eyes. Chunin exam. Minato. She was briefly brought back to watching Minato complete his Chunin exams. The whole crowd had cheered for him as he moved with such speed. She had never seen anyone move so quickly before. He moved easily, quickly, and gracefully. He aced every landing and made it seem as if he was simply dancing with his opponent when he fought. Woah.... it had been something she aspired to be. And then after the match when he saw his friends... He became more animated as he cheered them on just like this boy.... Just like his son...

She restrained herself from turning her gaze back to him and just stared forward, blinking back tears, as much as she could. “I need... fresh air.... please.... Excuse me,” she said, letting her hand slip out of his.

"Kara..." he called, trying to gain her attention once more.

“And now we have a special guest, Namikaze Takara,” spoke the announcer. “One of our strongest shinobi and the younger sister of our late fourth Hokage. It is our hope that one day she too will become Hokage.”

All eyes turned to her and thus Takara had to conceal her feelings. She took a deep breath and took a step forward, raising her hand to wave to the amazed genin. They clapped and bowed their heads in respect to her. With a smile and a nod, she spoke, “May you all fight with honour.” With that, she took a step back and nearly lost her balance but luckily grabbed the nearest person to her. Kakashi. 

“Steady...” he whispered, noting how her hands shook so quickly. He frowned when he realized how her hands shook. Something was not right. Had she slept? She looked somewhat well rested. She was.... It was worrying. Was she hurt? What was wrong? He wanted to ask her a million and one questions but couldn't bring herself to do it. Not in this place. He wouldn't have the answers.... She knew hat. Well... maybe he would have the answers but would he answer her.... She did not know....

She bit her lip. "Kakashi... I..." she spoke and before she could say anything else, Kurenai had appeared by her side with a bright smile.

“Takara!”

“Kurenai,” she hugged her friend tightly. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s been years. You look good.” Kurenai paused and cast her eyes towards Kakashi. She wondered what he must have felt. She had heard rumors of Kakashi and Takara being close but had only witnessed it once when they were much younger. They had always been friends but... She knew that look. The look that he gave her. It reminded her of how Asuma looked at her. She smiled at Kakashi and noticed that he caught her smile. She'd have to talk to him later.

"So do you!" Takara blushed. “Thanks. Are you and Asuma?”

“Are Kurenai and I? What? Still together?” Chuckled a low voice. “That’s a yes.”

“Asuma!” He was still as confident as ever. Saurtobi Asuma.... She smiled, glancing up at the man who had essentially acted like an older brother to her after her own brother's passing. He had always looked out for her especially when it came to boys taking an interest in her. She remembered some nights of where he would scold her for letting someone hit on her. He had always made sure to walk her home after school or had gotten Kakashi to do it. Even when Kakashi had been in the ABNU. When she asked him how he had managed to get the great Copy Ninja to escort her home every night, Asuma would shrug and simply tell her that Hatake Kakashi owed him something. 

He also received a hug from Takara. “Hey blondie.” He took a step back and eyes Takara before glancing at Kakashi momentarily. “Came home to keep our friend, Kakashi, out of trouble?”

"Trouble?" mentioned Kakashi, trying to look as innocent as ever. Yes, did they see the halo above his head? Yes, it was there.... He decided to save his comments and observe. So he stayed back, leaning against the wall as he waited to hear Takara’s reaction. Her reaction was something that intrigued her. What would she say? What would she do. He raised his eyebrows when he heard her chuckle.

“Why of course. Someone’s going to have to make sure he doesn’t spend too much time with his head in Make Out Tactics books...” she said as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“There’s nothing wrong with....” he protested and then paused when he saw her wink at him. And then she smiled.

That smile..... it had a way of working its way into his cold heart. He felt warmer already. He hadn't felt this way in years... not since the first time he had kissed her. Then the war had happened and they had become more distant... and then.... And then he had held her in his arms that awful night. He supposed this was what Jiraya meant. How Minato and Kushina had.... He didn’t know how he had lived without her for all these years. He had lived but with her back... he would actually be living now that she had returned. "How long are you here for?" he asked her.  


"For as long as Lord Third desires," she responded and glanced up at him. "I am ANBU still." She lifted up her sleeve and proudly showed Kakashi her mark with a wink.

"ANBU? Wow. Kakashi, she's got you beat," laughed Asuma as he clapped his friend on the back. "Better tell Guy that there is one ninja in all of the village who can beat Kakashi."

His smile faltered when he saw the mark. He wasn't disappointed by it. He was more... surprised. ANBU? Namikaze Takara was apart of ANBU? Minato Sensei's younger sister an ANBU black ops ninja? He was impressed by that and all but Takara..... She had too much of a heart to be apart of ANBU. "I wouldn't have seen that coming... You apart of ANBU. Impressive," he said and tried to halt himself from saying anything else. Impressive but worrisome. People could lose themselves in the ANBU. He knew that all too well. "A little worrisome..."

"Worrisome?" she asked before smirking. "Kakashi, don't tell me that you are concerned about my well-being..."

Kakashi glanced at her. "You're a companion, of course I care..."

Takara scrunched her nose. "How romantic," she spoke as sarcasm laced her words.

"I care..."

It wasn't the comment that rendered Takara speechless. It was the hand that grabbed her. The wanting hand and the tone of voice which displayed so much emotion. She knew... but did he know how she felt? Se glanced at his cold exterior that hid his beautiful soul. He always hid it for it had been broken many a time by his father and comrades. Even she had hurt him.

"The next match is Shikamaru...." The crowd's attention was diverted towards the next match in the exams as Kakashi and Takara shared a glance.

"Kakashi...." she spoke as he walked towards the railing, ignoring her words. Seeing that her words were futile, she grabbed his hand. That did get his attention.

"Takara... Do-"

"Stay."

He turned his gaze towards her as if to ask her why he should even do such a thing after she seemed not to return his feelings. Perhaps this was why Lord Third brought her back to the village? Perhaps she, too, had lost her way in ANBU.... "Kara..." he said and wrapped an arm around her side, pulling her close to him. "No, you stay."


	4. Asuma

How do normal people interact? He had read many of different romantic situations that he could have used or tried to use in this situation. He could have smoothly used a pick up line or demanded that she come to dinner with him but instead.... he decided to do the most him thing. He started with a statement instead of a question.

“Dinner.”

Takara’s right eyebrow arched in curiosity. “What did you say?”

Kakashi looked down at Shikamaru’s fight against the sand village girl. Huh. Smart boy. He paused and looked at Takara and then made eye contact with her. He felt his knees shake. “Would you like to get dinner with me?”

Takara smiled. “When? I don’t think I can do tonight...”

“Tomorrow?” Hopeful, he was.

She hesitated, causing his heart to drop. However, her answer raised him up once more. “I can do tomorrow.”

“Great. Ramen?”

Ramen? She hadn’t had ramen in aaaaaages. “Sounds delicious,” she spoke as the match drew to a close. “Pick me up at seven?”

“Seven it is....” he said with a smile that was hidden by his mask. Heh. He watched her walk away with such a gleeful look that caused Asuma to whistle lowly at him. “What?”

Asuma chuckled, folding his arms. “Should have never let you walk her home...”

Kakashi pursed his lips. He remembered when Asuma had asked him to walk her home. His friend had come up to him at the end of the day and had explained how Minato was off on a mission and thus needed Kakashi's help in making sure his little sister got home safely. He couldn't refuse such a request because Minato was his sensei whom he respected immensely. He also aspired to be like him. Quick, smart, powerful. Minato was incredible. Kakashi was permanently in awe of him. Besides he enjoyed Minato's sister. She was feisty and full of life. Intelligent too. And he supposed pretty for her age. Blonde hair. Bright inquisitive blue eyes. He had been quite taken with her from the first day he saw her. Though he would never admit it for he was afraid that Rin and Obito would make fun of him. He was certain that Kushina knew of his feelings for Minato's little sister. Heck. Perhaps even Minato knew. He would have been a good brother-in-law. He was responsible, kind, and respectful.... occasionally humorous though not as handsome as Asuma. The first time he walked Takara home was not his last. He'd leave early to make sure she got home safely. And, if he couldn't walk her home, he'd observe her walking (which could have been perceived as quite creepy if she noticed) and wanted to make sure that she made it home safely. He prided himself on being her guardian angel. In fact, he even continued to watch her even after Minato passed. Though the last day he watched her was the morning before she left..... That memory pained him. He shut his eyes momentarily as he blocked out that moment and tried to refocus on what Asuma had said. Heh. He smirked at that comment. “Minato would have liked it."

“He would have indeed. Though I wonder what he would have said to you both today about your dynamic.” He paused. “Whatever did happen between you two?”

Kakashi winced, remembering the two different paths they took.... “Buy me a drink and I’ll tell you.”

“Deal.”

And a thunderous applause erupted throughout the hall. Shikamaru had won. Asuma cheered his protege on. Proud, he was. Kakashi stood there. "Colour me impressed. He has a lot of potential." 

Asuma grinned like a proud father. "Yes, he does. Despite his laziness, he reminds me of you." He paused and then headed towards his pupil. "Yes, actually... I take that back. He reminds me of you completely." 

"Kakashi, don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Kurenai with an all-knowing look.

He quirked an eyebrow. It was now his moment to look surprised. 

"Takara.... She's..."

"Right," he nodded and disappeared out of sight to make sue that Takara got to her destination safely. 

And this time, Takara noticed that her guardian angel was watching her.


End file.
